


也许，一切都可以改变。

by takayukitakane



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Road to Kingdom, mnet死了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takayukitakane/pseuds/takayukitakane
Summary: 尽管如此，我也坚信一切都会好起来的
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 9





	1. 我放弃了成为“那个人”的机会

**Author's Note:**

> *ONEUS Road to Kingdom 战士的后裔舞台背景
> 
> *人物性格以舞台塑造出来的为准 和真实生活中大家的性格略有出入 虽然我写啥都是OOC）
> 
> *第三篇是主线 第一篇和第二篇是第三篇的细节扩展 但我依旧建议按顺序读（
> 
> *cp只有豆澔 在第二篇 第三篇有豆澔线但是不多
> 
> *第四篇算是个小番外
> 
> *AO3的编辑功能真好用啊 如果不是我总手滑把post点成cancel就更好了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ONEUS Road to Kingdom 战士的后裔舞台背景
> 
> *李建熙第一人称 全员都有出现 出现少的没加tag
> 
> *人物性格以舞台塑造出来的为准 和真实生活中大家的性格略有出入 虽然我写啥都是OOC）
> 
> *无CP
> 
> *99%是对话和内心活动

“我果然还是很在意。”

绿灯。当我正打算迈出过马路的第一步时，孙东柱叫住了我。

“关于昨天，到底发生了什么，我可以问吗。”

“啊，我们边走边说吧。”

就知道会这样。

昨天我历史课前哭的很惨。过了一天我已经记不清当时的动机是什么，总之把自己关到洗手间里冷静，结果老师让吕焕雄来找我——这样的一件事。

趁着绿灯没有消失，我赶紧拽着孙东柱走到对面，这样就松一口气了。

“你是想问我为什么哭了吗？”

“还有为什么你们过了那么久才回来，你到底躲哪里去了。”

“啊，也是呢。”

吕焕雄带我回到教室的时候好像都快下课了，谢谢我们的历史老师足够善解人意没有深究。

“怎么说呢，其实我哭就是因为他啊，因为吕焕雄。“

“…我明白的，可是那说到底也不是你的事啊。”

“我也一直是这么认为的。

“我第一次撞到他们有纠纷——那个时候应该还是纠纷吧？——的时候，大概是暑假前结业式那天。我不是总被留下来做值日嘛，那天好像也是最后一个走的，总之我锁的门。

“那个时候我以为学校已经没有什么人了，就一边哼着歌一边下楼准备回家。到一楼的时候听到了可能是从饮水机附近传来的争吵声。

“我没敢过去看，明明过去了应该就会好的...当时我好像就被什么东西定住了一样，贴在墙边连大气都不敢出。我没看到他们任何一个人的脸，是从声音判断出那几个人都是咱们班的同学，啊，好像也不是。有一个声音我从来没有听到过，是很低沉的那种...可能是高年级的同学。”

“高年级从那个时候就已经在参与了吗？！”

“我也不确定是不是高年级，但的确是我没听过的声音，也许是同年级我不太熟悉的同学也说不定，但肯定不是咱们班的人。

“具体因为什么在争吵我一下子想不起来，但我记得吕焕雄并没有说什么…愿意的话一会儿可以确认一下，虽然我不太想点开就是了。”

“等等，确认？怎么确认？”

“我录音了。”

“你这个人真是。”

“当时我真的很害怕，其实后来想想没什么值得害怕的，但就是真的很害怕，很恐惧嘛，那几个人你也知道。我甚至连把手机悄悄露出墙边录像都不敢，就只录了音，然后一直等到他们散了后我才走。

“后来...这样的事情就越来越多了。我一开始还是录音，后来逐渐发现那几个人不会管我在做什么，就尝试偷偷录像，然后光明正大录像，在不让吕焕雄看到的前提下。

“前段时间我才意识到，我怕的好像并不是那几个同学。我怕的…”

“是吕焕雄吧。”

无法把‘我怕的是吕焕雄’说出口，我只能点头。

“为什么现在才帮我呢，明明从一开始的时候就看到了——我怕他这么问我。所以我才开始躲着他，虽然他看到我的时候还是会像以前那样对我笑对我打招呼，可是我不敢再面对他了。以前的我因为害怕选择了沉默，就导致现在的我开始害怕面对以前的错误，可是我越害怕就越不敢迈出那一步。

“我…始终没有勇气去承担那个责任。”

“算什么错误啊，你不需要担啊！开学以来发生的事，全班人都看到了，也没有人站出来。”

“我本来觉得，他们之间也许有很多我不知道的事情，也许有各种各样的原因。当然欺负人就是不对的！但我觉得，这大概跟我，也没什么关系。

“可是，如果真的是这样的话，为什么现在的我会觉得很痛苦呢。

“所以昨天，想明白这件事的我哭了，在历史课之前。我不知道该怎么办好，就把自己关到洗手间里去了。”

“以后再怎么样你至少跟我说一声啊，要不然找人的范围也太大了。”

“真的对不起…以后不会这样了。

“我没有带手表，不知道过了多久，听到有人推门，然后就听到吕焕雄在喊我的名字。‘建熙～在吗？’这样。

“都这个时候了，我的第一反应居然还是不要出声…就像第一次遇到他们纠纷那样，连气都不敢喘。

“我以为他会直接放弃这里，换一个地方找，但是他一直在喊我的名字。然后…然后我就没忍住，真的哭的很厉害，就被发现了。

“因为我躲在隔间里嘛，他过来问我说可以回班了吗，我说不行我现在这样回不去，他就跟我说没关系你先冷静一下，然后一直站在隔间外面等我。

“但是我真的一直在哭，真的真的一直在哭。本来就因为他在难过，然后本尊找上门来，我当时就...哇…真的是，真的是有够丢人的。他还跟我说，能跟他说说为什么难过吗，可以的话他愿意帮我分担，什么的。都这样了还要帮别人分担，而且还是害了他的人…”

“李，建，熙！不是你的错！”

“后来我实在受不了，就把门打开了，跟他说，你不要安慰我，明明应该是我…我当时想说明明应该是我来安慰你的，可是我居然连把这句话说出来的勇气都没有。”

走在大街上我又哭了。

孙东柱拍拍我：“他会明白的吧。”

“我不知道...然后他还来抱我，跟我说没事了什么的。”

如果我没记错，那个时候好像他也哭了。

被他抱着安慰的我认真的很想死。我不知道为什么自己可以这样，还是说不出‘这么久对不起’‘其实你比我辛苦太多了，以后让我来帮你吧’这样的话，明明开口就可以说的。

“可是我只问了他要不要一起逃课…然后被拒绝了。”

“你这句话拿去问那些欺负他的人说不定还可行。所以吕焕雄也哭了啊，怪不得我看他回来感觉他眼眶有点怪。”

“你当时不觉得我也很奇怪吗。”

“习惯了。”

“孙东柱。”

“诶？”

“吕焕雄是怎么活到现在的？”

“啊。”

“虽然我也很痛苦，但和他比起来，我经受的真的不算什么吧。他到底是怎么想的呢，平常被欺负的时候，昨天安慰我的时候，我不知道…”

孙东柱叹了一口气。大概是我说太多了吧。

“李建熙，我这么久以来一直觉得，只要跟着大家，我就能在安全区里。不管是什么样的事情，如果我做的事和大家做的事一样，不管是否正确，至少我不会惹上麻烦。我也很胆小的。大家都一样…都是很胆小的。”

“我明白。”

现在的我好像明白了一些，又好像不明白。我可能这一生都体会不到他现在的苦吧。或许我能在梦里做到吗，不知道。即使是这样，我还是一直在躲在逃避。要去找抒澔学长或者英助学长吗？可能走到班门口的时候又会退缩吧。我手里的录音和影像，在我毕业之前，能不能稍微发挥一点它们的作用，成为吕焕雄的哪怕只有一点点的支撑呢。

我也好，孙东柱也好大家也好，应该都是学着“要见义勇为”成长起来的，对于这种事情的对错是非应该也都很清楚。到底是为什么大家都不约而同地沉默了，因为还对未来有所期待吗。我现在还对未来有所期待，期待着某一天，这件事可以被别人解决。但当所有人都开始期待别人的出现，我们就不会有未来了不是吗。想通了这一点的我，可以去找吕焕雄，就算被他骂了也是活该，去安慰他、帮助他吗。

今天也晚一点回家好了。


	2. 我无法成为英雄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ONEUS Road to Kingdom 战士的后裔舞台背景
> 
> *大概是豆澔...
> 
> *人物性格以舞台塑造出来的为准 和真实生活中大家的性格略有出入 虽然我写啥都是OOC）
> 
> *孙东柱以外所有人有出现 出现少的没加tag

拽出教室，拉到墙角，用膝盖狠狠顶住对方胃的位置。成功了。

“我有事要问你。”

李抒澔死盯着金建学的眼睛，虽然因为距离过近他已经无法聚焦。

“吕焕雄的事，你参与了对吧。”

好痛！

睁开眼的那瞬间，李抒澔猛地从洗手池水盆里抬起头来。本来是想让自己冷静一下，结果忘了自己头在水里就睁了眼。水好像和又疼又涩的感觉一起要从眼睛流向他的全身，太难受了。李抒澔摇摇头，结果也没清醒下来。

摊在桌子上的作业本他完全不想碰一下，也没有闲心思去看书看电视，最终李抒澔还是坐到电脑前关掉李建熙给他发来的文件，点开了校网的匿名聊天区。

「L52：学长晚上好！邮件收到了吗？」

「大田飞鼠：收到了！谢谢你。我现在心里基本有个数了。」

「大田飞鼠：这件事让我来试着解决吧，你不用再管了。」

「L52：啊，谢谢学长！」

「L52：真的对不起，给你添麻烦了。」

「大田飞鼠：没什么没什么，我才要说谢谢才是。你帮我解决了一个大麻烦呢。」

「L52：那个，学长，其实我还有一个小请求。」

「L52：但可能有点过分…」

「大田飞鼠：嗯？」

「大田飞鼠：你说吧。」

「L52：就是，如果你和吕焕雄有沟通的话，可不可以不要跟他说，我和你联系了的这件事…」

「L52：我稍微有点害怕…」

「大田飞鼠：我明白了。你放心，我不会说的。」

「L52：谢谢学长！！」

「大田飞鼠：可以的话，最好还是尽可能照顾一下吕焕雄。」

「大田飞鼠：那孩子正需要这个。」

「L52：我明白了！谢谢学长！」

——大田飞鼠已退出聊天室——

李抒澔瘫在椅子上有一下没一下地笑着。

“你告诉我，对不对！”

金建学的胃又被李抒澔的膝盖重击，他感觉再这样下去刚吃完不久的午饭就会离开自己的身体。

“你知不知道现在你这样在别人看来很像在校园暴力我。”

李抒澔沉默了。

他恨这个沉默了的自己。与此同时，也无法忽视那些差点就要停下脚步的路人。

“一直都没跟你说的确是我的错。明天放学后咱俩都有时间，那个时候我跟你说清楚吧。”

“在哪。”

“…饮水机后面吧。”

还是承认了。

都这个时候说话还要拐弯抹角。从以前到现在，无论是好话还是坏话，金建学都不会直说，只会偷偷暗示。

暗示你妈。李抒澔这么久以来真是烦透了他这一点。

写给三年后的自己 

呀！你好！不知道你看到这封信的时候在做什么呢，如果继续还在做着你喜欢的事就好了。

这只是我们的一次语文作业，但我觉得难得有这样的机会，还是认认真真写点什么比较好。

你和金建学现在关系怎么样了？应该还是好朋友吧。

我成功地帮助了他，能看到他的变化，我真的好开心。刚开学的时候他一直低着头，也不和我们说话。明明和他差不多高，我却好像从来没有清楚看到过他的脸。

你可能都不记得了，我们班的那些人说他是地狱派来的孩子。没有人愿意和他做同桌，也没人想和他同组。有几个人跟他说，回到你该在的地方，别来我们班。还有的人趁自己坐在他后面就拿笔尖刺他的后背什么的，这种事太多了。

几周前我实在无法忍受，总之就做了点什么，然后那些人就不敢再欺负金建学了。后来我做什么都带着他一起，他也开始跟我说很多话了。我成功把他带出了暗处，真的好开心！

现在的我好像也只能做这么多了。

我好羡慕十七岁的自己啊，那个时候我就会离成为大人差仅仅一年。等我成为了大人后，就可以做更多更多的事情，变成我现在达不到的程度。

十七岁的时候是不是也差不多了？说不定那个时候我都拯救世界成功了！如果你看到这封信的时候没有成功，也不要内疚喔。

开玩笑的。

而现在我仅是这样想一想都觉得很幸福，我也对我做到了现在就能做的事而感到幸福，希望这个幸福的感觉能一直陪着我长大。

和金建学当朋友真的很开心！能看到他渐渐明亮起来，被大家接受，和大家熟悉起来，我也很开心。虽然还是有几个人看他不顺眼，但这也是没办法的事情嘛。

如果三年后他又被欺负了，那个时候的我应该也会保护好他的。

哎呀，不知不觉说了这么多自己的话，要是被老师看到又该被说什么不好好反思了。这封信我就不上交了！我打算一直放到抽屉里，等你到时候看到的时候应该已经忘了这回事了吧，那时候再打开好了。

一会儿再去写一篇全是套话的准能行。

那么，就这样！拜拜！

三年后你已经过了十七岁好久了，延迟地祝你生日快乐啊！

——初二的李抒澔

幸福啊。

当时的自己，好像是把剪刀刺进扬言要让我们一起滚出这个班的那个人的胳膊里了吧。

被那个人的家长找了，然后还挨了处分，但真的好开心，出了办公室后还偷偷笑了好久。

李抒澔一边想一边走进厨房点上火，把这张纸烧成灰烬。

李抒澔走到的时候金建学已经在那里了，站在了刚好不会被太阳照到的地方。还是怕晒的老样子。

“杀了我对你没有好处。”

李抒澔掂了掂卫衣兜里的小剪刀：“以防万一嘛。”

“我没有理由，也没有原因。这是你想要的答案吗。”

太阳光透过天窗打在李抒澔头上，他觉得有点疼。

“你应该比我更清楚他在经历什么。

“到底为什么？”

“说了没有原因没有为什么，为什么还要问？”

“明明是过来人，为什么——”

“我什么时候变成过来人了？”

李抒澔没说完的半句话被硬生生地掐断，和灰尘一起飘散了。金建学面对着他，但他看不清金建学的脸，就像刚认识他的时候一样。

李抒澔感觉自己有点站不稳。

“我什么时候走出来了？走不出来的。我从小这么长大，大家都这么说我。我本来就是这样的一个人罢了。地狱派来的孩子就做地狱派来的孩子该做的事，我觉得我只能这么活着。”

“金建学你他妈是不是有病？那我变成什么了？”

“是。谢谢你曾经带我出去。

“我们走不了一样的路。仅此而已。”

这倒的确是金建学这么久以来把话说得最明白的一次。

金建学转过身，李抒澔感觉他所处的阴影快要把他吞噬。

李抒澔捏着剪刀尖，好像在确认自己现在的确还站在这里。

“这样啊。”

「RVflame：所以你俩最后是」

「大田飞鼠：嗯，就那样。」

「大田飞鼠：应该是绝交了吧。」

「大田飞鼠：这么看怎么有点幼稚。」

「RVflame：[唉.jpg]」

「大田飞鼠：我早该想到他这个情况才对。」

「RVflame：的确也是没办法的事情」

「RVflame：所以才一定要尽早帮吕焕雄解决好」

「RVflame：不过你们居然就平和结束了 真的是我认识的那个李抒澔本人去的没错吗」

「RVflame：我还以为你一定会忍不住上手」

「大田飞鼠：你让我怎么下手啊。」

「RVflame：也是呢」

「RVflame：你不后悔吗」

「大田飞鼠：什么？」

「RVflame：就是如果你当时知道几年后会这个样子」

「RVflame：还会帮他吗」

「RVflame：啊啊 不回答也没关系的」

「大田飞鼠：会。」

「大田飞鼠：应该还是会吧。」

「大田飞鼠：嗯，我觉得我会的。」


	3. 我本以为自己有足够的力量

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ONEUS Road to Kingdom 战士的后裔舞台背景
> 
> *金英助中心 孙东柱以外所有人有出现 出现少的没加tag
> 
> *cp只有豆澔 豆澔线有出现 但是不多 就不加tag了
> 
> *可以按英熊理解 但我没有这个本意就是了...
> 
> *人物性格以舞台塑造出来的为准 和真实生活中大家的性格略有出入 虽然我写啥都是OOC）

没办法把涌进耳朵里的杂音甩掉，但金英助还是止不住地摇头。他走到了自己的目的地，杂音出现的地方，高一那个班的门口。

门没有关，还真是敢啊。

金英助就这么猝不及防地和那个孩子四目相对了。他刚被狠狠推到讲台上，重心与黑板融为一体。

他看到他的神情明显愣了一下。后面的同学们也被惊到，停下了手中的动作。

“那个，吕焕雄同学？昨天我跟你说午休找你有事，你忘了吗？”

吕焕雄躲闪着眼神，根本没在看金英助。这太不妙了。金英助已经听到后面的女生嘟嘟囔囔“这是会长吧，他果然是惹麻烦了”的声音。拜托快点过来啊，他要装不下去了。

“学长，我…”

“果然是忘了啊。快来，时间要不够了。”

“啊，好的…”

吕焕雄犹豫着往门口走，然后被金英助一把拽出教室。

他们都说金英助是疯子会长。

这个词在这里并不是贬义。从金英助以优秀到不太正常的成绩和为人从无比正当的方式在高一就闯进学生会，然后高二当上会长后在经历的第一次学生大会上把学生方提交的对于教师的全部意见当场念给所有老师的时候，这个称号就再也没离开过他。

从小的时候开始，金英助就明白掌握话语权的好处。

并不是指可以随便指示同学那种无聊的事情。而是，只要自己站在足够高的位置，自己的意见就可以被听到。对班级或是学校政策有不满意的地方，比起难以被注意到的普通学生，他的反应可以更好的被回应甚至被采纳。只是坐在教室里的话无法完成的事情，作为班干部就可以完成。

因此，金英助从小学就让自己稳坐在班长的位置上胡闹，一直到现在，变成学生会长。

午休的走廊里必定是有许多学生的，会长牵着比他个子矮一头的普通男生狂走也必然不是常见的现象，他们也自然受到了许多注目礼。

两个人始终一言不发，一直到楼梯前。

“我们要不然去天台商量？”

吕焕雄只是点点头。

“学长，”吕焕雄走到台阶的一半时忽然停下来。

“你不怕我跳下去吗。”

金英助一点都不怕。在刚结束的暑假施工里，学校参考了学生的校园改造建议，在天台上安装了足够高的栅栏，就是为了防止有人跳楼，而这个建议正是金英助在提交汇总之前自己偷偷加在文档里的。

此时他只是紧抓住吕焕雄的手。

“我会死死拽住你的，如果你真的要跳的话。”

“…谢谢学长，我不会死的。但我记得你昨天并没有找我…”

“现在有了。而且出来透透气不是挺好的吗。”

一阵阵吹来的凉风示意着已经开始降温，金英助还紧紧攥着吕焕雄的手。

“对不起，现在才察觉到。”

吕焕雄没有回应，悄悄观察着金英助仰起的侧脸。

“我以我的名义向你保证好吗。”

“从今天起，学生会一定会站在你这一边。”

金英助站起来，走到栏杆旁低头俯瞰着这个校园，看着在操场上活动的学生们。

没有人抬头看到他。

他从一开始就没有期望得到吕焕雄的回应。

他也没有看到忽然站了起来的吕焕雄。

“英助学长！”

“如果…如果你没有事的话，可以陪我再在这里坐一会儿吗！”

“哇啊——”写完了题的李抒澔猛深了一个懒腰，然后趴到桌子上，“你就应该让我去的。”

金英助头也不抬：“想什么呢。你又不是我养的狮子，想放就放想收就收。”

“别把话说得这么难听好吗，我只是想用更快的方式解决问题。”

“然后再得一个处分？”

“...金英助，有时候我真的觉得你很烦。”

被点名批评的金英助忍不住笑出声来。

“所以你想怎么办，每个课间都去找吕焕雄？你有时间吗？让他来找你？他出得来吗？”

“话是这么讲，”

金英助把笔扔到桌上：“我还是想试试。”

“不是，你听我说。”李抒澔压低声音，“这件事和以前你处理的那些都不一样。如果那群混账老师真的会理你，我当时就不会得处分。”

“你那是动手了。”

“行吧，反正我说不过你。不过我也不反对就是了，说不定就可以呢对吧。”

李抒澔站起来收拾书包：“万一成功了记得请我吃饭啊。”

“要走了吗？才四点半。”

“啊，今天建学有事情，我得送他。”

“你也真是辛苦啊。”

目送李抒澔离开，金英助闭上眼睛，耳边还是中午听到的杂音。

这事拼了命也非解决不可。

吕焕雄想着今天中午他听到的话。

“不在意我也没关系的…”

吕焕雄没在浴缸里，看着水一点点变成浅红色。

李抒澔刚拿起手机就看到金英助的15个未接来电和一大串信息。

「你在哪呢？？」

「看到后立即给我回电话」

「快快快」

神经病。李抒澔一边想着一边按下金英助的电话号码。

“我刚到家。你想干嘛啊？”

“我查到了一些信息，吕焕雄的。”

“老师还真会给你啊。”

“我自己翻的。好了你别废话，听我说。”

是是是。

李抒澔自己也随便拽了个本和笔。

“他现在应该是一个人住。我看了去年高一家长会的记录，他的家长一次也没有来过。”

“诶——会不会只是碰巧有事啊。”

“也有其他没有来的同学家长，但是旁边都写了请假原因。可是我看吕焕雄旁边什么都没有写，应该是老师知道家长长期在外地工作所以就不需要备注了吧。”

“然后我去查了档案。吕焕雄家长的电话我打过去，全部都是空号。我又看了一下地址，他住的那个位置的房间型号是三人间没错。”

“这种东西你就不要查了好吧？！”

“你就不觉得奇怪吗？档案是新交的啊！我们返校才刚一周而已。如果手机换号了，新档案里自然换成新的比较好吧。”

“会不会昨天刚换了电话号码啊。”

“你觉得可能吗？...算了，不管怎样，我反正没办法联系上吕焕雄的父母。并且不仅是我，校方应该都无法联系。也就是说，我没办法借用家长的力量。”

“吕焕雄自己应该也不愿意让父母知道这事吧。当时学校请了我们几个人的家长，建学他妈可是知道那时候才知道发生了什么。”

“你妈呢？”

“我妈说没事。”

“真不愧是你们家。”

“所以你现在还有什么办法？”

“联系学校。我明天去找教导主任。”

“她只会宁可信其无。”李抒澔笑了笑，“你有证据吗？”

吃完午饭，吕焕雄慢慢往天台走。

都是出自不想给对方添麻烦的心理，金英助并没有每个课间都去找吕焕雄，而吕焕雄也不怎么上楼去金英助的班，当然跟他跑不出去也有一定关系。两个人就约着周中的午休去天台，能见一面就见一面。

过了快一个学期，从一开始站在台阶上冷不丁抛出一句“你不怕我跳下去吗”到现在愿意面带笑容和金英助说各种话题，金英助隐隐觉得吕焕雄的情况大概有好转。但也不一定，金英助摇摇头，说不定他只是让自己去习惯了。

不管怎样，无论哪一次，金英助都死死攥着吕焕雄的手。

今天本该也是如此。

但在金英助把手伸过去的时候，吕焕雄只是躲了一下。

“拉左手可以吗。”

金英助察觉到了不对劲。

“右手，让我看看。”

“不行…”

“让我看看！”

吕焕雄的体格毕竟比金英助差得远，无论他再怎么躲，右胳膊还是被金英助拽了出来。

果然，和金英助想到的可能性一致。虽然血已经止住了，但三个伤口和红黑色的痕迹依旧明显地趴在吕焕雄的右手手背上。

“拿签字笔吗…”

“不，学长，那个，我，其实——”

“我现在带你去医务室。”

“不行！”这回轮到吕焕雄死死拉住金英助，“医务室老师现在都很忙…流感季节…”

“你的伤就不是伤了吗？你不需要写字的吗？”

“没关系的…”吕焕雄笑了笑，“我可以用左手嘛。”

“那你用左手给我写一个看看啊！你写啊！”

这样啊，果然是这样啊。全都是真的，当时被李抒澔一句话带过的“他自己应该也不愿意吧”是确确实实的真事。电话号码也是吕焕雄怕学校会因为这件事联系家长，故意写的空号吧。

金英助觉得，自己还是把这件事想得太简单了。

“对不起，学长…”吕焕雄转过头去，“但我果然还是不想去医务室。”

「吕焕雄：英助学长，我还是很内疚，所以有件事一定要跟你说清楚。其实我自己本来就是左撇子，所以那些伤口影响不了我鞋子的。」

「吕焕雄：我写字的」

问题根本不在这好吗。算了，金英助看着屏幕上的「对方正在输入中」默默想着。

「吕焕雄：他们都以为我用右手写字呢。」

「RVflame：好吧如果你实在不想去医务室就别去了」

「RVflame：但你至少买点药创可贴什么的吧」

「RVflame：发炎了就不好了」

「RVflame：中午跟你发脾气是我的错」

「吕焕雄：不是的。都是我不好。」

「RVflame：算我求你了千万别这么想」

吕焕雄反复犹豫，还是把「其实，那些伤口都是我自己弄的，真的抱歉，让学长白操心这么久。」从对话框里删除。

“你从头到尾就没想过那几个伤口是吕焕雄自己弄的的可能性吗？”两个人在吃完早饭走回班的路上，李抒澔一边说着一边咬了一大口面包。

“不是，那这个可能性也——”

“很大。我知道这话你都要听腻了，但我初中的时候究竟为什么挨了处分？那群校园暴力的人你看着以为他们傻，其实都可聪明了。”李抒澔摇了摇头，“他们知道，在那些废物老师的眼里，拳头不算伤害，语言不算伤害，只有刀算。欺负吕焕雄的人不可能不知道这一点。为了躲麻烦，他们就不会用这种方法伤害吕焕雄。”

“而且你不觉得这样对刀也很不公平吗。”李抒澔的眼睛又笑成了两条缝，“不管是剪刀还是什么，总之是一切可以让人看到血的东西。反正在他们眼里看不到的就不存在呗，无论是生理的还是心理的。”

看不到的就不存在吗，金英助想着这段时间他尝试和校领导交涉的过程。无论他把情况说的多么详细，对方都没能认真相信，顶多是扔下一句“好，我们知道了，会认真处理这个问题的。”但依旧什么都不做。

“说到底，要是有证据就好了。”

“哦对！说起来，我搞到证据了喔。”

“什么！”

“录像录音都有，吕焕雄的同学给我的。”

“他们班居然还有活人啊。”

“他也很犹豫呢，还跟我强调了好几次自己不是吕焕雄的朋友什么的…我今晚发给你吧。”

“那孩子叫什么？”

“他没告诉我，聊天室id叫L52你自己去查吧。只不过，”李抒澔眯上眼睛。那一刻金英助觉得他像极了在寻找猎物的飞鼠，为什么是飞鼠啊，都怪李抒澔最近和他在网上交流太多了。

“我也遇到了一些麻烦。”

“不会你去打架了然后被录下来了吧？”

“虽然的确有，但这不要紧，你别发给老师就好了。”

金英助在心里狠狠骂了一句脏话，不是让他不要去吗！

“我求求你以后无论怎样都不要动手。”

“好好好。唉，问题是建学啦，我在录音里听到了他的声音。总之我今天中午也去确认一下，如果真的是他，唉，我也不知道该怎么办了。”

金英助无言，只能拍拍李抒澔的背。

“会长大人。”

“你这是什么语气。”

“我想麻烦您滥用一下职权。”李抒澔没了笑意，“建学参与了的这件事是我必须要告诉你的，我也会去找他算账的。但是，你能不能对学校保密。”

“…好。”

“谢谢您！”李抒澔深深鞠了一躬，“等问题解决了，我也要请您吃饭以表敬意。”

可能真的只有跪下才能解决问题了。

金英助盯着钉在他最恨的那间教室的墙上的，几个学生字迹潦草又毫无内容可言也看不出反省态度的检查。

他不是没想过这个情况，但总是想着只要自己头够硬，总能解决问题。结果他掉下去了，没有地面等着他，没有终点，没有结果。

中午见吕焕雄的时候他差点就气疯了，强忍着怒火听吕焕雄说那些人怎么在老师的要求下给他道歉，老师又是怎么让大家多照顾照顾吕焕雄的。

无论如何这件事不能让李抒澔知道，他会下来杀人的。

在老师们的眼里，这件事应该是结束了吧。从今往后，所有针对吕焕雄的行为都会被这么无视掉。

那些人会报复吧。

新的学生会长人选还没有确定。等他毕业了，那个人还会不会吕焕雄说“学生会一定站在你那一边”。

大概是从一开始，金英助就输了吧。他想把那些检查撕成碎片，可是忽然发现自己也不敢了。

不，总有办法的，再去联系区教委...区级单位真的会管这种事情吗。算了，先试试吧。

总会有办法的。

金英助抬起头才注意到下雨了。这可不好，没带伞啊…在学校等一等好了。

吕焕雄在校门口撑起伞。

今天雨格外的大，明明十一月底该下雪了，如果是雪天的话，也许会很浪漫吧…想什么呢，浪漫什么的。吕焕雄对这个词只有陌生。他已经很久没有在意过天气了。无论是晴天还是阴天，对他来说都是普通的一天而已。

手上的伤还没有好，被吹过来的雨点无意碰到，还是有刺痛感。

今天中午他看金英助难受得都要哭了，自己却不知道怎么做。都是因为自己，都是因为自己的软弱，才害的金英助到处跑，承受本不该承受的。

吕焕雄觉得，如果自己稍微强势一点就好了。

被思绪淹没的他没注意到自己被几个人堵住，又被狠推了一把。

“哟，会长不跟你一起啊？”

熟悉的声音。吕焕雄条件反射地往后缩，但自己已经被围住。

“别想了！校外可是没人管的。”

果然还是逃不了啊。无论怎样，都是要挨这一拳头的。吕焕雄被推到地上，雨水也毫不客气地沾满他的双手。

地上很滑，吕焕雄没办法站起来。

“你这辈子，也别想站起来！”

算了，吕焕雄闭上眼，觉得觉得自己就这么死了也没关系。

可是他没有等到自己以为会落下来的拳头。

诧异地睁开眼，他看到的是对面的人被死死掐住脖子。

“校外没人管对吧，这可是你说的！打死人也没关系对吧，我现在就送你去死啊！”那个人一边说着一边掐得更紧，“喂你们，要是再敢对他动手一下，我现在就把这个人掐死。”

吕焕雄记得这个人。

一个月前的体育课，他被堵在墙角的时候，是这个人拿剪刀抵着对面这些人的脖子让他们滚蛋的。那几个人想揍他，但并没有打过，就跑了。

他们也记着仇呢吧。

“别管我了，你快走吧。”

“你也给我闭嘴！”李抒澔瞪了一眼站起来的吕焕雄。

那几个人的注意力顺理成章地到了李抒澔身上。今天的李抒澔没有拿剪刀，加上大雨影响，终究还是寡不敌众。

怎么办。都是因为他，先是英助学长，又是这位不知道名字的同学，全都因为他受伤。本该只是自己一个人的事…如果自己能再坚强一点，再勇敢一点，他们是不是就不会被牵连了。

如果自己能再勇敢一点。

李抒澔失去意识前，看到的是揍过去的吕焕雄。

这下可完蛋了。

对不起啊金英助，没能遵守和你的约定。

李建熙犹豫着走上了天台。是金英助忽然给他发消息说有事要嘱咐，希望中午可以见一面。

但李建熙自己也正好有想要确认的事情。

“会长。”

金英助只是摇摇头：“我已经不是学生会长了。”

“诶？”

“只是，吕焕雄的事情不能就这么过去。”

李建熙倒吸了一口气。

“你也察觉到不对劲了吧，其实就是这样的。吕焕雄他根本就不是转学了。”

“所以.............是退学…”

金英助点了点头。

“被退学了，理由是打架斗殴。”金英助走到栏杆旁低头望着这个校园，就像最开始那样，“很好笑吧。不是那些混账，而是吕焕雄，吕焕雄这样的孩子啊。”

到了这个时候，李建熙发现自己反而流不出眼泪了。

“学校觉得不能让一个帮被退学的学生说话的人当会长，就把我给撤了。但因为大家都不知道，所以我还得装装样子。真是够了。”

“但是为什么…”

“吕焕雄那个时候，好像是要把自己的命搭进去一样，快把对面一个人给打断气了，所以就被家长告到学校。那个人好像家里有的是钱，学校不敢得罪。是，那群老师也就这样了。李抒澔曾经跟我说，他们只相信看得到的伤害。现在看来这句话还可以补充。”

“抒澔学长知道这件事吗？”

“不知道，现在只有你和我知道真实情况。他还以为吕焕雄成功转学，可以从噩梦里逃离了呢，可开心了。”

李建熙笑了笑：“这样啊。”

“唯一的好消息就是，吕焕雄的父母终于知道这件事了，好像把他接到他们工作的城市里去了。”

“倒也算是逃离了呢…”

“建熙。”

“诶。”

“你愿意来竞选明年的学生会长吗？我虽然被撤了，推荐信还是有用的，毕竟以前也干过不少好事。”

“我？可是我甚至不是学生会的…他们不是都多多少少也帮你处理了吕焕雄的事情吗，我不如他们吧。”

“可他们不知道真相。

“他们都以为这件事被和平解决了，所以觉得这样的事都可以被和平解决，但其实并不是这样的。那天我看到吕焕雄的父母在和校领导吵架，但也没有用处。

“这样的事情是几乎不可能好好结束的。甚至，还需要一些牺牲。

“你知道真相，所以我觉得比那些人要靠谱一点。”

金英助紧紧攥着自己的手。

“有的人可能会觉得，就算我们再努力，声音也不会被听到，所以就不要努力了。但我不这么想。虽然努力不一定会有回应，但不努力的话，一定不会有回应。我不希望学生会就此沉默。”

李建熙只是点头。

“哦对了，吕焕雄现在还会和我联系，他在好好休息，你不用担心。加油吧！等你写完后拿给我看看，我给你把把关。”

这一刻，李建熙觉得，自己当初给李抒澔发邮件真的是无比正确的选择。


	4. 尽管如此，我也想试一试

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ONEUS Road to Kingdom 战士的后裔舞台背景
> 
> *大概是一个很短短短短短的小番外 
> 
> *只有1和5 无cp
> 
> *人物性格以舞台塑造出来的为准 和真实生活中大家的性格略有出入 虽然我写啥都是OOC）

吕焕雄慌张地推开咖啡店的门。

金英助已经到了。离门最近的位置反而没让吕焕雄发现他，金英助只好招了招手让还在四处张望的吕焕雄看到自己。

吕焕雄终于注意到了他，匆匆忙忙坐下：“对不起，来晚了。”

“没迟到喔。”金英助把自己身前的芒果冰沙往前推了推，“给，你的。”

“…学长，我已经成年了。”

“不喜欢吗？那咱俩换一下，反正我还没喝。”

“啊啊，没事！”

反正没人规定成年人就不能喝芒果冰沙了，吕焕雄这么想着喝了一大口。他还是很喜欢的。

“所以，这一年在新学校怎么样？”

“嗯。我爸妈不是把我接走了嘛，我就跟着他们到新的城市上学。新同学都很照顾我，也不好奇我的过去。”

那真是太好了。金英助晃着瓶子，看着冰块一点点融化在冰美式里。

八月中旬。金英助知道吕焕雄这个人的存在，大概就是三年前的这个时候。现在，自己已经要步入大学生活的后半，吕焕雄也终于要上高三了。毕竟各自都开启了新的人生，金英助很少去联系吕焕雄，但前两天忽然收到对方来的信息，说是想趁暑假还没结束的时候见一面。

“学长，我有一件事想说。”

“什么事？以及我都毕业这么久了，就别叫我学长了，叫英助哥就好了。”

“…英助哥，其实我到了新学校后，也进了学生会，然后现在在准备学生会长的申请…”

“真的吗！”

因为过于惊讶没有控制住音量，金英助被隔壁人投来一个嫌弃的眼神。

吕焕雄只是点点头。

“哥当时跟我说‘学生会一定会站在你这一边’，这句话真的给了我很大的力量。然后我就觉得，肯定有更多的人需要这个力量吧，就想加入学生会试试。”吕焕雄拎起书包开始在里面翻找，翻出一个本递给金英助，“我把我的申请信拿来了，下周就要发给老师。觉得哥有过申请经验就想拜托，能不能帮忙看看什么的…”

金英助喝了一口自己的咖啡，把手上的水珠擦干净后翻开对方的本：“…可能会在校园内发生的各种问题，比如校园暴力事件…喂。”

他抬起头，看到吕焕雄正握紧双手看着他。这么久过去了，还是这么倔的老样子，金英助默默想。

“怎么了吗？”

“你这太直白了吧，老师看到会不会——”

“啊，我们的投票是百分百由学生完成的。”

“那你留着吧。嗯…”金英助又翻了翻，“我觉得挺好的！没什么问题。”

“话说这天还真是热…”推门出去的时候，差点被热浪呛到的金英助小声抱怨。

“毕竟是夏天嘛。”吕焕雄也跟着一起走出咖啡厅，手里的芒果冰沙已经快变成普通的芒果汁。

“但是天气真好啊。”


End file.
